Directed Self Assembly (DSA) has become an important research topic for advanced patterning solution in future technology nodes, particularly for contacting applications. It is important to control the contact hole pattern placement accuracy, which should be compatible with the current and future CMOS integration processes.
One option is to use a template DSA process, whereby a template layer is used to define openings in which a Block CoPolymer (BCP) is applied and on which the DSA process is applied.
The contact hole pattern placement accuracy then depends to a large extend on the controlling of the DSA process involved.
There is a desire for methods for improving the contact hole or via pattern placement accuracy when these structures are being patterned by DSA.